Mechanical and chemical-mechanical planarization processes (collectively “CMP”) remove material from the surface of micro-device workpieces in the production of microelectronic devices and other products. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a rotary CMP machine 10 with a platen 20, a carrier head 30, and a planarizing pad 40. The CMP machine 10 may also have an under-pad 25 between an upper surface 22 of the platen 20 and a lower surface of the planarizing pad 40. A drive assembly 26 rotates the platen 20 (indicated by arrow F) and/or reciprocates the platen 20 back and forth (indicated by arrow G). Since the planarizing pad 40 is attached to the under-pad 25, the planarizing pad 40 moves with the platen 20 during planarization.
The carrier head 30 has a lower surface 32 to which a micro-device workpiece 12 may be attached, or the micro-device workpiece 12 may be attached to a resilient pad 34 under the lower surface 32. The carrier head 30 may be a weighted, free-floating carrier head, or an actuator assembly 36 may be attached to the carrier head 30 to impart rotational motion to the micro-device workpiece 12 (indicated by arrow J) and/or to reciprocate the micro-device workpiece 12 back and forth (indicated by arrow I).
The planarizing pad 40 and a planarizing solution 44 define a planarizing medium that mechanically and/or chemically-mechanically removes material from the surface of the micro-device workpiece 12. The planarizing solution 44 may be a conventional CMP slurry with abrasive particles and chemicals that etch and/or oxidize the surface of the micro-device workpiece 12, or the planarizing solution 44 may be a “clean” non-abrasive planarizing solution without abrasive particles. In most CMP applications, abrasive slurries with abrasive particles are used on non-abrasive polishing pads, and clean non-abrasive solutions without abrasive particles are used on fixed-abrasive polishing pads.
To planarize the micro-device workpiece 12 with the CMP machine 10, the carrier head 30 presses the micro-device workpiece 12 face-downward against the planarizing pad 40. More specifically, the carrier head 30 generally presses the micro-device workpiece 12 against the planarizing solution 44 on a planarizing surface 42 of the planarizing pad 40, and the platen 20 and/or the carrier head 30 moves to rub the micro-device workpiece 12 against the planarizing surface 42. As the micro-device workpiece 12 rubs against the planarizing surface 42, the planarizing medium removes material from the face of the micro-device workpiece 12.
The planarity of the finished micro-device workpiece surface is a function of the distribution of planarizing solution under the micro-device workpiece during planarization, the chemical reaction rate, the relative velocity between the polishing pad and the micro-device workpiece surface, and several other factors. Some of these factors are temperature-dependent, such as the chemical reaction rate. Accordingly, it can be difficult to achieve a planar micro-device workpiece surface because often the temperature varies across the workpiece surface during planarization. For example, often the relative velocity between the micro-device workpiece surface and the rotating polishing pad is different across the micro-device workpiece surface, consequently creating a temperature gradient. The temperature gradient can generate different chemical reaction rates in the planarizing solution and, accordingly, different polishing rates across the micro-device workpiece that result in a non-planar micro-device workpiece surface.
It is, accordingly, desirable to control the temperature of the planarizing pad to stabilize the temperature-dependent factors that affect the planarity of the micro-device workpiece surface. Previously, attempts have been made to control the temperature by circulating a cooling liquid in the platen. This approach, however, has several disadvantages. It is difficult and expensive to manufacture a liquid system for rotary platens. Liquid systems, for example, require rotary fluid couplings to connect the platen to an external heat exchanger. Liquid systems also require extensive maintenance to prevent leaking and failure of the moving parts. In addition to maintenance expenses, significant downtime may be required to replace or repair rotary couplings or other components. Such significant downtime disrupts production and reduces the throughput of CMP processing.